


Analyzing A Good Thing

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, FoeYay, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is discontented, Maul is mocking, and they almost, but not quite, manage to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analyzing A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Amy Fortuna made the challenge ("Fuck me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope...") and I answered it, twice. This snippet assumes an illicit affair between Maul and Obi-Wan pre-_The Phantom Menace_. Also, you have no _idea_ how hard it is for me to separate canon Maul from Sith Academy Maul.

"Why are you always so silent?" Obi-Wan asked once, after a round of frenzied, furtive sex in a seedy Coruscant motel room.

His companion opened one lazy yellow eye and glared. He had the pinpoint pupils of a spice addict, but Obi-Wan knew that whatever the man had done in the past, he wasn't a spicer now. "What," he growled, "you expect me to fall at your feet, whining like a Jedi?" He sat up, sneering. "Fuck me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, reaching out to stroke the man's jagged horns in a placating gesture. "It's just--you know who I am--a Jedi padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You know I risk being thrown out of the Temple for this." Obi-Wan's gesture encompassed the dingy room, the sweat- and semen-stained sheets, the tattoed, horned near-human in the bed with him. "I do it anyway. But I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name."

"This is why Jedi are weak," the man said. "You always analyze a good thing to death."

"I can't help it."

The man sighed. "Very well. I will give you this: I have said more to you in the last hour than I say to everyone else in a month."

Obi-Wan was silent.

The man rolled over and cupped Obi-Wan's face in one strong hand, fixing him with his uncanny yellow gaze. Then he leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan, very gently, drew back, and whispered, "Well, then. Fuck me, Obi-Wan Kenobi? You're my only hope."

Only a hint of a smirk betrayed him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Analyzing A Good Thing [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395634) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
